The invention generally relates to fluid flow monitors and fluid flow controls, and more particularly to an apparatus for monitoring and controlling intermittent flow of lubricant by a lubricating system.
In order to maintain the efficient and prolonged operation of bearings in a machine effective lubrication of the bearings is required. It is important to both control periodic lubrication of the machine by the lubricating system according to frequency of use and to monitor machine lubricating events by the lubricating system in order to maintain an effective lubrication schedule and in order to provide an indication of whether the bearings are being properly lubricated.
One system that has been proposed for monitoring fluid flow is disclosed in Cook, U.S. Pat. No. 4,642,614, incorporated herein by reference. This patent was concerned with a fluid flow monitoring system for monitoring intermittent flow of lubricant through lubricant lines. The monitoring system included signal lights for indicating to the operator the various conditions of the system. Each lubrication line had an associated red and green signal light. The red signal light indicating a fault condition in a line and the green signal light indicating a proper flow condition in the line. Although this monitoring system was entirely satisfactory in monitoring fluid flow, it had limited uses because it could not be programmed and it could not control the lubricating system. The invention disclosed herein relates in particular to an improved, microprocessor based monitor of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,642,614, in combination with a control for the lubricating system.